Skateboarders typically like to do tricks and jumps using their skateboards. Skateboarding tricks and jumps put the skateboard deck under a lot of stress. This prolonged stress on the skateboard deck over time causes fatigue in the skateboard deck. The skateboard deck loses its rigidity and becomes flexible. Eventually the skateboard deck can break. A broken skateboard deck is dangerous because the skateboarder can become seriously injured during a trick or jump if the board breaks during the trick or jump. Further, a broken skateboard deck requires repair or replacement, which can be expensive.
Another problem with skateboard decks is that during sliding tricks and maneuvers (i.e., where the lower side of the skateboard deck slides along a rail or edge), the lower side of current skateboard decks provide a high coefficient of friction with the rail or edge. As a result, much of the energy that goes into a sliding trick and maneuver is absorbed as friction in the bottom of the lower side of the skateboard deck and in the rail or edge. This friction inhibits the distance of travel of the skateboard deck along the rail or edge, and the rider has to come out of the sliding trick and maneuver early.
Thus, a need exists for a stronger skateboard deck that does not break during tricks or jumps, and remains rigid and does not fatigue over time.
Another need exists for a skateboard deck that includes an lower side that has a reduced coefficient of friction compared to skateboard decks in the past, allowing a rider to slide longer distances along the lower side of the skateboard deck during sliding tricks and maneuvers.
A further need exists for a manufacturing method for producing higher-strength skateboard decks that remain rigid and do not fatigue over time.
A still further need exists for a manufacturing method for producing higher-strength skateboard decks that produces more skateboard decks in a given period of time than was done in the past.